Patient monitoring devices measure and display important physiological data which may include electrocardiogram (ECG) data, respiratory rate, heart rate, oxygen saturation (SOPO2), blood pressure, etc. Measured values are typically displayed both in the patient's room and at a central monitoring station, and any alerts generated also typically occur both in the patient's room and at a central monitoring station. However, displayed information and alerts are typically not understood, or even misunderstood, by people without medical training, which may typically include the patient and any family members in the patient's room.